xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Computer Virus Physiology
The ability to become a technological virus. Variation of Program Physiology. Capabilities Users of this ability are able to become a living computer virus. They are capable of spreading their virus and infecting a numerous amount of technology, allowing them to bend technical appliances to their will. Once the technical appliance has been hi-jacked, it is merely an extension of their control. Users are also capable of giving themselves a digital cybernetic body for physical purposes. Despite the fact of the user becomes a virus, this power is not an evil power due fact from this power can be used to good ways, like destroy villains computers, dis-configure or recover data. Applications * Duplicate yourself by using other people's power to create something. * Duplication and self-duplication powers are included in the materialization powers. * Some transformation powers are included if they imply creation of new material to increase the mass. * Transformation * Digital Evolution * Technology-based abilities. * Take control of Sprites and turn them into Virals' (Personal Servants/Allies). Variations * Benign Virus: Spreads quickly through a system but doesn't directly harm it. * Chaos Virus: Causes chaos and destruction to systems. * Class-5 Virus: Drains energy and destroys systems. * Control/Order Virus: Takes control of systems and it's inhabitant's (Ex: Binomes). * Cron Virus: Infects the entire net and orders a self-destruction, the strongest virus. * Spectral Virus: Living, floating balls of energy that cannot reboot and create tears in a system. * Super Virus: A higher class virus capable of intense destruction and powers. * Trojan Horse Virus: Copy other programs' appearance and get past security programs. * Viral Worm: Mindless en masse viruses that spread their infection indiscriminately. Associations * Computer Virus Manipulation * Digital Form * Program Physiology Limitations * Transformation powers that respect the laws of conservation cannot be reprogrammed. * Could be vulnerable to those outside of the data-based world (such as people using the computer they inhabit). * Powers that only create mental objects or intangible energy (light, heat, force) are immune to it. * Can be overpowered by anti-virus. * Could be outwitted by users of Viral Immunity. Known Users Gallery Agent Smith.jpg|After being destroyed by Neo, Agent Smith (The Matrix) used coding from Neo to become a powerful computer virus, turning all humans and programs in sight into duplicates of himself and nearly destroying the Matrix, Zion and the Machine City in the process. Chloe_Brainiac.jpg|Brainiac's (Smallville) program can infect, alter and control any technology that it interfaces with, extract information from and control human minds and survive and rebuild itself if even a portion of it remains intact. Killabyte Reboot.jpg|Killabyte (Reboot) Gigabyte.jpg|Killabyte's evolved form, Gigabyte (Reboot). Megabyte and Hexadecimal.jpg|Gigabyte's divided remnants, Megabyte and Hexadecimal (Reboot) Daemon Reboot.jpg|Daemon (Reboot) phantamvirus.jpg|Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo & The Cyber Chase) King Candy Cybug.png|After being eaten by a Cybug, King Candy/Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) merged with it and became the most powerful virus in the arcade, possessing the ability to take over any game he wanted. Grid.png|Grid (DC Comics) Diaboromon.jpg|Diaboromon and his line (Digimon: The Movie) is a powerful digimon that was infected by a virus as a digiegg. Because of this, he possessed many viral abilities; being able to reach his Mega-level within 24 hours of hatching, defeating and nearly destroying the Digi-destined's digimon at every turn and nearly destroying the entire world as a result. Beelzemon BEHEMOTH.jpg|BEHEMOTH (Digimon) a viral entity that takes the form of a motorcycle, possessing all of those that mount it with the sole exception of Beelzemon. Love Machine Summer Wars.jpg|A mathematical code labeled Love Machine (Summer Wars) infects Kenji's OZ avatar, becoming an incredibly powerful digital entity that sought to destroy the world's infrastructure through it. Sigma.jpg|Sigma (Mega Man X series) has a virus that is capable of giving himself a new body whevener his previous is destroyed. Zero EXE..jpg|Zero EXE. (Mega Man EXE) was created by Lord Willy in order to infect the entire net. scp1471.jpg|SCP-1471 - MalO ver1.0.0 (SCP Foundation) is a haunted computer application that can manifest within sight of the computer's owner, trying and failing to communicate with them. Viral.PNG|Viral (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) SU 71 Phage.jpg|Phage (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Corvus.png|Corvus (Call of Duty) is a manifested program that turned into a virus. 223 - Glitch.jpg|Glitch, A.K.A. Experiment 223 (Lilo & Stitch) Alfred_Protocol.jpg|The Alfred Protocol (DC Comics) was an AI that evolved into a virus capable of assimilating others into its network... MurderMachine.jpg|including his creator, the Batman of that world, who transformed into the Murder Machine as a result. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries